battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Middle Eastern Coalition
The''' Middle Eastern Coalition (Arabic: تحالف الشرق الأوسط), commonly abbreviated to '''MEC, is a fictional military alliance of Middle Eastern states in the Battlefield universe. They have their standard armed forces, which appear in all maps concerning them in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company, and a special forces unit, which appear in all maps concerning the MEC in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. MEC weapons are largely based on advanced Russian military technologies. Most of the MEC campaigns are based around oil fields and desert combat. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the MEC fight against the United States Marine Corps and the European Union alongside the People's Liberation Army. They are armed with a mixture of foreign equipment, most of which being of Russian origin. Sub-units The only mentioned unit within the Middle Eastern Coalition is the MEC Second Armored, which makes an appearance as the attacking force in Operation Harvest. Engagements against the USA *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Road Rage *Operation Harvest *Highway Tampa *Road to Jalalabad Engagements against the European Union *Operation Smoke Screen *Taraba Quarry Gallery MEC Anti-Tank.jpg|The MEC Anti-Tank. MEC Assault.jpg|The MEC Assault. MEC Engineer.jpg|The MEC Engineer. MEC Medic.jpg|The MEC Medic. MEC Sniper.jpg|The MEC Sniper. MEC Special Ops.jpg|The MEC Special Forces. MEC Support.jpg|The MEC Support. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the MEC exclusively fights the United States in multiplayer maps. Engagements against the United States *Backstab *Deadly Pass *Full Frontal *The Nest *The Black Gold Battlefield: Bad Company Context In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MEC fight in a fictional war against the United States alongside the Russian Federation and Legionnaire Mercenaries. The game depicts the United States Army attacking the MEC controlled town of Sadiz in the Battle of Sadiz. They are also engaged against the 222nd Army Battalion during Operation Ghost Town. In multiplayer, they are engaged against the 222nd Army Battalion. Engagements against the US Army *Ghost Town *Oasis *Final Ignition *Ghost Town *Battle of Sadiz Equipment The MEC mostly uses export Russian-made weapons and vehicles with some Russian prototype vehicles. Only a few of their weapons are of European, American, and Chinese origin. Infantry Weapons Assault Rifles *STG.77 AUG *AK-101 *AK-47 Carbines *AKS-74U *9A-91 Avtomat Shotguns *T194 Shotgun *S12K *Mossberg 500 Sniper Rifles *GOL Sniper Magnum *SVD Dragunov Submachine Guns *PP-19 Light Machineguns *RPK-74 *PKM *QJY-88 Rocket/Grenade Launchers *RPG-7 *ERYX *M2 Carl Gustav Recoilless Anti-Armor Rifle *GP-30 *GP-25 *M203 Pistols *MP412 REX *MR-444 *Tariq Pistol Vehicles Light vehicles *GAZ-3937 *Cobra 4WD *FAV Armored vehicles *T-90 *BTR-90 *2K22 Tunguska *Black Eagle *2T Stalker *2S25 Sprut Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-17 Hip *Mi-24 Hind *Eurocopter EC635 *Ka-52 Emplacements *ZSU-23-2 *KORD *9M133 Kornet Fixed-Wing Aircraft *MiG-29 *Su-34 *Su-25 Naval Vessels *RIB *Patrol Boat Light Trivia *The MEC are mainly using export Russian and German equipment, this is common with many Middle Eastern armies today. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the MEC vehicle HUD color is yellow. *The MEC uses a fictional flag in Battlefield 2, uses a different flag in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, and uses the flag of Ba'athist Iraq and Syria (before Syria's split with Iraq) in Battlefield: Bad Company. **However, when a MEC soldier dies or switches kits in Battlefield: Bad Company, the flag patch sewn onto their kit is that of the Battlefield 2 MEC flag and not the Ba'athist Iraqi flag. This was most likely an oversight on DICE's part. **It should also be worth mentioning that the MEC flag from Modern Combat can be found on the left arm of all seven MEC soldier models in Battlefield 2, albeit with a white background and black foreground in the latter. ***The MEC flag in Modern Combat has two variants: ****One with a bright green background and yellow foreground, as seen in the spawn menu, in-game on the right hand side of the screen to show reinforcement tickets, and as part of a ticker when a Conquest flag is being captured by the MEC. ****One with a beige-golden background and a green foreground, as seen on IGN; this is the exact flag model seen in-game once the MEC has captured a position in Conquest. **Within the texture file of the MEC pilot, there exists what seems to be another early design for the MEC flag. ***The presence of six stars on this flag alludes to the possibilities of six founding members of the Middle Eastern Coalition, or a total of only six member states. *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free,'' Battlefield 3, and Battlefield 4 are the only modern-era Battlefield games in which the MEC does not appear. *Arabic is the official language of the MEC, despite the fact that several Middle Eastern nations speak a multitude of different languages, such as Kurdish, Persian, Turkish and others. *The MEC is never referred to in the naming scheme of the weapon files, with all of their weapons being named with "RU" or "RUS", indicating Russia. *The MEC battle dialogue is reused for Insurgent Forces and the MEC-SF. *In the early stages of Battlefield 2, the MEC originally looked very different from their current appearance, resembling insurgents rather than a professional military force with a completely different flag. Also, their voices were completely different, it can be seen in this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgS85u0ykjQ *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the MEC never appears as attackers in Gold Rush. *In Battlefield 2, all MEC soldiers have a patch written in Arabic denoting them as being a Private (خاصة), though خاصة means "private" in the sense of privacy, rather than military rank. Gallery BFBC MEC soldiers.png|MEC soldiers in Battlefield: Bad Company; a Specialist with a 9A-91 and a Support unit with a QJU-88. BFBC BLACK EAGLE AH-64 BATTLE.jpg|An MEC Black Eagle engaging an AH-64 Apache from the 222nd Army Battalion. BFBC_MEC_SPECIALIST.jpg|MEC Specialist holding a Tracer Dart Gun. ULTRA RARE MEC FLAG!.jpg|The original MEC flag. Note the picture is extremely rare. MECheavy.png|MEC Support with a PKM light machine gun from Modern Combat. MECSharpshooter.png|MEC Sniper with an SVD from Modern Combat. MECAKS-74user.png|MEC Engineer with an AKS-74U carbine from Modern Combat. Panzer-vs-Heli,13014,original.jpeg|Rare screenshot of an early MEC soldier model. 1308---Battlefield-2---2,12862,original.jpeg|Another rare screenshot of an early MEC soldier model. Road Block.jpg|The MEC back in the E3 2004 trailer for Battlefield 2. BF2MC MEC.png|The MEC flag as seen in the spawn menu in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. BF2MC MEC -2.png|Another version of the MEC flag from Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. BF2MC MEC -3.png|A variant of the MEC flag from Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. MEC Emblem 2.png|The arm banner on all Battlefield 2 MEC soldiers' left arm, where the Modern Combat flag came from. MEC Emblem.png|Another patch on all MEC soldiers' right arm. MEC Pilot 1.png|Another possible early design for the MEC flag in Battlefield 2, as seen from the texture file of the MEC pilot. de:Middle Eastern Coalition ru:Средневосточная коалиция Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat